


Innovator and Facilitator

by YesBothWays



Series: The Body's Intelligence Could Rival The Mind's [13]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesBothWays/pseuds/YesBothWays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima and Delphine try to facilitate a smooth transition for themselves, as Shay slowly leaves their relationship to commit more to her new love interest, Ashley.  Their conversations reveal new information and lead to some new experiments in their sexual relationship together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innovator and Facilitator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stitchpunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitchpunk/gifts), [yopppppppp](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yopppppppp), [Hella_Geek_Monkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_Geek_Monkey/gifts).



> Dedicated to letbylinesbebylines and hella-geek-monkey in thanks for your friendship and support for these stories and my other writing! Thank you! I hope you actually like this one, since it's dedicated to you! And to stitchpunk and yopppppppp in thanks for your support for this series. I hope this latest is worthy of your readership and the wait!

            "Sex is more important than science," Cosima said. 

            "No, it's not," Delphine said.  She refused to look up from her microscope.  She added in as casual of a tone as she could manage, "And you're saying that to bait me."  

            "I would never do that," Cosima claimed in flat, contrived tone, "And you haven't even heard me out yet on why." 

            "Fine, say your craziness," Delphine said with a hand gesture over her shoulder at Cosima.  She murmured about Cosima being a delinquent in French, as she adjusted the focus a little and tried to preserve some degree of concentration on her work.

            "Sex was important before science," Cosima said.  "And it's more feminist."

            "Those qualifiers are neither logical, nor systematic," Delphine said. "Important before means almost nothing and feminist is too subjective and multifaceted to use as a measurements.  Besides, no such choice between sex and science exists.  Otherwise, our own relationship wouldn't exist."  Cosima grew quiet for a moment. 

            "Seriously, though, if you really had to choose between having sex or practicing science for the rest of your life, would you honestly choose science?' Cosima said. 

            "No," Delphine said.  "I probably would choose the sex, but that doesn't mean it's more important. That means I'm not as rational as I would like to be." 

            "Would your answer have been the same four years ago?" Cosima asked.

            "Obviously not," Delphine said.  She finally let go her focus and turned towards Cosima.  "I would not have given up my career for anything else back then, and, clearly, I would give it up for our relationship. Luckily, I don't have to. Is this just a giant ploy to get me to stop working and tell you about how much I love you?"

            "No," Cosima said with an angelic grin that clearly meant yes. She shrugged.  "I'm just bored." 

            "You're manipulating radioactive isotopes through a computer interface," Delphine said. 

            "Sounds flashy," Cosima said, as she moved her mouse around and clicked, "Feels boring." 

            "Just plan our next sexual adventure in your head while you work, then," Delphine said. 

            Cosima went quiet after that.  Delphine found her thoughts interrupted from internally this time, as if the heavy curtain of her focus was slowly rolled back.  She turned to look at Cosima.

            "Are your feelings hurt?" Delphine said. 

            "No," Cosima said with a mild wave of her hand towards Delphine. "I'm making some sex plans." 

            "Okay, good," Delphine said. 

            "Scott should be back soon, anyways," Cosima said.  "He likes a constant stream of distraction and irritation."  She smiled over at Delphine.  Delphine laughed and shook her head, as she turned back to her microscope and checked first to see that her pen was clicked down already and poised it over the clipboard in her lap. The lab was silent for a long moment. 

            "That's kind of a sad subject right now," Cosima said.  She seemed almost surprised herself by the sound of her tone.  Delphine turned to look at her and catch her full meaning.  She heard the keypad activate and the door unlock and knew Scott was coming back. 

            "We should talk about it later," Delphine suggested with a slight gravity in her tone. 

            Cosima gave her a nod, before she turned and started to badger Scott by pretending to try to trip him, as he carried both a hot chocolate and a latte to his chair. She did this every time he came in with two drinks.   Delphine wondered how he could still seem both surprised and overwhelmed by it, when could have just walked around Cosima in the first place. She turned back while shaking her head and smiling at the two of them. 

 

            Cosima and Delphine stopped to pick up dinner on their way home. Delphine tucked her work bag away on a chair pushed it under the table, so she would not work at home that night and could come down to work at the kitchen table in the morning. Cosima sat beside it and Delphine across from her.  Once they got out some beer and ate for a while, Delphine brought up what Cosima had said in the lab.

            "Are you sad that Shay is breaking up with us?" Delphine said.

            "I'm not sad that she's getting with Ashley," Cosima said with a shrug. "She's a total hottie."

            Delphine laughed at her phrase.  She liked Ashley, as well.  She also knew that Shay was interested in a more serious relationship than she had been in over the last couple of years, and it looked like she was getting into one with someone she really liked.  Ashley wanted Shay to herself at least for a while, and Delphine had to feel respect for that.  Shay wanted to put all her energy toward establishing her relationship with Ashley.

            "Still a major bummer for us," Delphine said in language Cosima might have used. 

            She saw Cosima make a pleased face at this.  She almost seemed reluctant to talk about the subject, Delphine thought watching her.  Cosima sat back and took a long drink of her beer.  She thought for a long moment in silence.

            "It's just already happening, you know," Cosima said. 

            "What?" Delphine said. 

            "The sex is fading out," Cosima said.  

            Delphine gave a huff of laughter at the phrase.  It was true.  She noticed it right away, when it started.  It made sense to Delphine that they would ease out of a relationship the same way they eased into it at the beginning.  The sex they had together was already growing more tender and less adventurous.  They were all trying to figure out how to spend time together in other ways. Cosima made a quirky sort of grin.

            "I guess I thought it was going to go like the opposite way," Cosima said.  Delphine gave her a curious look.  "I thought we'd like ramp up and catch a bunch of sex we hadn’t had yet, before it was too late." 

            Delphine could not decide whether she thought this was funny or a little sad. Maybe it was both, she thought. Cosima looked like she thought so. She smiled, but she sighed, as well, and her eyes were a little sad. 

            "Maybe we should have talked it through more," Delphine said.

            "No," Cosima said.  "Shay said something, I remember.  I just didn't register it well enough before.  It's too unlike how I would go about it, you know?"

            Delphine could not help herself and gave a knowing laugh at this. Cosima was always emotionally brave to a fault.  She would have taken more risks to make more happen between them.  Shay was her opposite in this way.  She moved in and out of things with this slow, steady intentionality.  It was part of what made her such a good lover in a very distinct way. Both of them, really, Delphine thought.  They really were so different from one another. 

            Cosima gave a deep sigh.  She sat all the way back with her hands behind her head.  She got up and went to get another couple of beers from the fridge.

            "You can't bitch about going from a girlfriend to a best friend," Cosima said, as she leaned down into the fridge and spoke up over the door, "Especially when you're already in a kick ass partnership."  She shut it and pulled a magnet bottle opener down. She leaned against the fridge, as she popped the tops and threw them towards the sink.  "I want to do ALL the sex stuff, man… someday. So I'm just disappointed about the sex that's not going to happen between us all now.  It's a shallow thing." 

            "No for you, it's not," Delphine said.  "You love life.  You don't like when it quiets down around you."

            Cosima looked over at her curiously.  She seemed a bit comforted by this idea.  Delphine pushed her seat back from the table against the wall.

            "We should try some new things," Delphine said, "The two of us." 

            "Some stuff is harder without three people, though," Cosima said.

            "Like what?" Delphine asked. 

            Cosima made a sound, as if she had to think.  She almost took a drink of beer and seemed to forget about it. She spoke in almost a murmur.

            "Like double penetration," Cosima said. 

            Delphine had never heard the phrase before and pictured several occasions when the three of them used more than one dildo at the same time in bed together. She noticed that Cosima seemed to grow embarrassed at this.  She wondered why she would.  She saw Cosima grow distracted as she eyed Delphine's body, even as she spoke. She was wearing a white, sleeveless shirt with a black bra underneath, which Cosima always liked. Delphine made a mischievous grin herself. 

            "I'll do my very best to keep you worn out," Delphine said.

            Cosima made a rather delighted grin, as she twisted her body and gave slight bounce on her knees.  Delphine put her arms to her sides to free up her lap.  Cosima took the bait and came and put the beers down on the table. She sat down on Delphine's lap facing her and settled in with an exaggerated movement.  She pressed her glasses back into place. Delphine reached up and drew her into a kiss that became many more. 

            Her mind ran through all the things that she imagined they could not do together alone. Some of their rope play would be harder.  Shay's apartment had a particular set of decorative woodworking that let the two of them tie Cosima's hands up over her head and stretch her out.  She found herself already thinking through how they could install something in their house strong enough to do the same thing safely.  Cosima leaned back a little and put her hands behind her head. 

            "I'm trying not to have regrets," Cosima said. 

            She put her hands on Delphine's shoulders and ran them over her skin, as if to feel the precise shape of them. 

            "Over what?" Delphine said. 

            "Not asking for more stuff before," Cosima said.  "Like if I had known Ashley was on her way and had put a timeline on it."

            Delphine put her hand in the small of Cosima's back.  She must have made a face already that said she thought this way of thinking was unfair.  Cosima nodded, as if Delphine had said something already.

            "I know," Cosima said.  "That's not how life works." 

            "Okay. What have we missed?" Delphine said.  "So I know for future reference." 

            Cosima gave her a sideways look.  Delphine made her expression as coy as possible and sank back a little in the chair.  She gave Cosima a little bounce that made her break from her seriousness and smile.

            "I guess I already said double penetration, so it's all downhill from there," Cosima said. 

            She reached and got her beer and took a long drink.  Delphine picked up her own.  She felt certain now that she missed something in the phrase. 

            "What does it mean?" Delphine said. 

            "When you're penetrated by two people at the same time," Cosima said.

            "Oh, like, with anal sex, too?" Delphine said. 

            "Yeah," Cosima said. 

            "That's not what I was picturing.  I thought it meant like two people both being penetrated. So why do we need three for that, though?  I could handle that," Delphine said. 

            Cosima looked distinctly surprised and also embarrassed again. Delphine could not hide her surprise at seeing this.  The two of them looked at one another for a long moment. 

            "You're not embarrassed by that idea at all?" Cosima said.

            "No, why would I be?" Delphine said. 

            "Are you, like, not a part of culture?" Cosima said. 

            "Not any particular culture, no," Delphine said, after she made a frown of concentration.  She took a drink of her beer and shifted her legs under Cosima.  "It's supposed to be amazing."

            "It's hard," Cosima said. 

            "You're supposed to work up to it slowly," Delphine said. "I would have done that with vaginal penetration, if I had known more way back then."

            "I did that," Cosima said, "Me and Tasha together. I don't mean physically. I just mean psychologically."

            Delphine gave a dismissive shrug at this.  She took another drink of her beer.  Cosima ran the ends of her fingers under the straps over her chest. 

            "You have to keep from over-thinking sex," Delphine said. "It's mostly just rubbing against thin mucus membranes and stimulating nerve endings in the end, when you think it through." 

            "Wow," Cosima said.  "That's almost thrilling and yet still horrifying." 

            Delphine laughed at her response.  Cosima shook her head at Delphine and clearly thought that Delphine was getting back at her for the lab this morning.  Now she was mixing science and sex to annoy Cosima and knew she could get her. 

            "I'm sorry to tease," Delphine said. 

            "It's okay," Cosima said.  "I need to lighten up about this." 

            "You usually don't let convention get in your way do you?" Delphine said.

            "You mean, I'm not usually narrow-minded?" Cosima said.

            "No. That's not what I mean at all. Why do you say it like that?" Delphine said.   

            "I don't know," Cosima said.  She adjusted herself on Delphine's lap and shifted her weight forward a little, worried about her weight pressing down on her for too long. She could tell Delphine was fine. "I just never thought about anal sex as having anything to do with my own sexuality when I was younger. I thought it was something that gay men did, that it didn't have anything to do with me."

            "You feel bad about that now?" Delphine asked. 

            "Yeah, I do," Cosima said.  "That's messed up isn't it?  To think of some people's sexuality as totally separate and distinct from your own?" 

            "Maybe," Delphine said.  She had never really considered it in this way and did not really see the purpose of it. "I'm sure everyone has complex ways they think about sex, though.  You should not make the political personal.  It's supposed to go the other way, right?"

            She got Cosima to laugh at this.  She could see now that Cosima was a little embarrassed.  She found it so rare for Cosima to get even the least bit thrown by anything having to do with sex that she felt it almost a privilege to witness it and be trusted with the knowledge of what actually made her grow uneasy.  

            "We should try it," Delphine said.  She pressed at Cosima's stomach with the back of her knuckles. "Slowly," Delphine clarified. She saw one of Cosima's eyebrows go up then in a manner that implied she was interested.  She seemed more her usual self now to Delphine. "Come here," Delphine to her softly, as she bit her lip suggestively, which made Cosima make a slight laugh that came almost as a giggle.  She reached to get her by the back of the neck and drew Cosima into a kiss.

           

            Delphine remembered and put a box of gloves from work in her bag that Friday. She brought them up to their bedroom that evening.  Cosima was on the bed reading and glanced up.  Delphine shook the box at her and dropped it on Cosima's desk, the only desk allowed in their bedroom.  Cosima never did anything actually related to work at the Dyad on it.  Delphine had a desk down in the living room piled with work, but she kept it away from their bedroom. She got into bed beside Cosima and snatched her own book from the beside table. 

            "Do you think you will mind if they're the same as at work? I can order different ones," Delphine said, meaning the blue gloves. 

            "No, I don't mind," Cosima said.  She pressed her glasses up into place.  Delphine saw her glance up from her book to the desk. She looked over at Delphine after a minute. 

            "You still feeling good about this?" Delphine asked. 

            "In a shaky and nervous kind of way, yes," Cosima said.

            "I'll take strong note of that," Delphine said. 

            "I feel more embarrassed than anything," Cosima said.

            "About your desire or your hesitancy?" Delphine said. 

            "Both mixed up together," Cosima said. 

            "Oh, I don't know a thing about what that's like," Delphine said. She clearly meant this as a joke. She looked over and saw that Cosima did not get her joke. 

            "Do you?" Cosima said. 

            "Cosima," Delphine said, "The first time you went down on me, I cried."

            Cosima gave an almost shy smile as she remembered.  She rubbed at the back of her neck and let her book down more onto her legs.  She turned back to Delphine. 

            "Oh, yeah," Cosima said as if she had forgotten.  "You're just so confident now."

            "We all have our moments," Delphine said with a gesture of her hand.

            "So when do I get to experience this?" Cosima said and glanced back at the desk again. 

            "Anytime you want," Delphine said. 

            She thought about specifying, "Except at work," but Cosima had finally stopped nudging Delphine to have sex with her at work sometime last year. They still kissed and started to make out sometimes, when no one else was around.  That seemed to satisfy Cosima well enough these days. Delphine did not think that she should tease her even lightly right now, so she kept this in.

            "Maybe tonight," Cosima said. 

            She brought her book back up.  Delphine felt herself make a grin, and Cosima glanced over after a moment to see it and gave a grin in response.  Delphine gave a single nod and settled back to read her own book. Cosima turned away shyly, and Delphine quelled an urge to reach over and drag her into a kiss. They planned to walk over and meet Sarah and Felix for a drink at the corner bar a little later.

            When they returned home that night, they were chilled from standing outside and talking with Sarah and Felix outside the bar.  Delphine turned the heat in their house on slightly. She was usually committed to acclimating early to the cold, since it could make marginal improvements in one's immune response around times of seasonal changes. She had other things to think about for tonight. 

            Delphine had smoked cigarettes on the way to the bar and back.  When Cosima came close to kiss her, she leaned into Delphine's coat to breath in the smell first.  She could taste the smoke on her own mouth as they kissed and felt how cold Cosima's cheeks were against her own afterwards. She got her own coat unbuttoned and took it off without breaking away entirely from their kissing. She placed Cosima's cold hands against the sides of her neck to warm, as she unbuttoned Cosima's coat and put it over the back of the couch with her own. 

            They wound up climbing into a hot shower a few minutes later. They kept it quick, so their hair would not get wet, and they dried quickly after to keep the chill away. Delphine felt the air outside the bathroom had grown warm when she opened the door.  She tugged Cosima by the knot in the towel wrapped around her body to get her to follow her out across the hall and into their bedroom.

            Delphine drew the towel away from Cosima and draped it over the door handle. She pulled Cosima up against herself and into a long series of kisses.  She felt Cosima's back bend under her hands, as Cosima stood on her toes and leaned her weight into her hips, pressed against Delphine's, to lean back far enough.  She felt Cosima suspended somewhere between relaxing into the familiar feel of Delphine touch on her body and holding herself tense in a mix of excitement and what she could feel was nervousness.  She ran her hands over Cosima's body and pulled her closer against herself for a long time. 

            Cosima stood back finally and gave Delphine a slight smile.  She led the way over her desk.  Delphine followed and came in close behind her. Cosima popped up the opening on the box of gloves and tore it away.  Delphine stood with her chest nearly touching Cosima's back and watched over her shoulder.  She thought her movements seemed somewhat nervous.  She let her hands trail along Cosima's arms, until she was holding both of her hands in her own.  She could feel Cosima's hands trembling very slightly. 

            She drew one of Cosima's hands over her shoulder to kiss the back of it. Then she reached around and drew Cosima's dreads around to one shoulder, so she could kiss her way along the line of Cosima's neck.  She let her hands run down over Cosima's back and hips.  She reached around and pressed her hands on Cosima's lower stomach and felt her tense with the desire held there. Cosima turned herself partly to lean back, place her to Delphine's face, and kiss her again. Her kiss seemed even more passionate and open than before. 

            "Is there any particular way you want this?" Delphine asked her softly.

            She ran her hands across Cosima's collarbones and throat.  She kissed her shoulders and waited a moment. Cosima put her hand to her mouth quickly and leaned forward.  She seemed a little uncertain to Delphine. 

            "Just, like this," Cosima said with a gesture of her hand over the desk, "Just standing." 

            "Okay," Delphine said.  She pressed her hand into Cosima's low stomach again and pressed her chest into her back. "It might make it hard to relax," Delphine said.  "You'll have to focus a bit probably."

            Cosima gave a half sort of nod.  She put her palms to the desk and leaned into them.  Delphine stood back a little and drew a bit distracted by the sight of Cosima's back, as her shoulders tensed from her position and drew out the definition in all the lines and curves of the musculature in her back.  She let her hand run over Cosima's back lightly, as she stepped away. 

            She went to get a bottle of lubricant from beside their bed. She saw Cosima run her hands over her face to steady herself.  She reached around Cosima to get a glove and put it on.  She carefully worked lubricant over three fingers and brought her other hand around to put the bottle down and press to Cosima's lower stomach again.  She pulled her back into herself, as she ran the back of her hand over Cosima's low back to give a clear impression of where her hand was.  She reached down to touch Cosima's body and felt her give a slight shudder at the feel. 

            She saw Cosima's eyebrows go up and her jaw tense.  She leaned down harder into her hands and let out a breath that she held in.  She shook her head slightly after a few moments, as if a bit stunned. She reached to grip Delphine's wrist on her stomach with one hand. 

            "Holy shit," Cosima said, clearly overwhelmed. 

            "Is it good?" Delphine asked and kissed her shoulder.

            She felt herself making a soft grin already and bit her lip. Cosima nodded heavily and turned her body to lean back over her shoulder and kiss Delphine. They kept on kissing, as Delphine touched her.  Cosima turned around when she could not hold her neck turned anymore.  Delphine kissed her shoulder and held her close. She rubbed her hand against Cosima's low stomach to try to help her to relax.  After a while, Cosima seemed to grow impatient or distracted. Delphine let her go, as Cosima turned around.  Delphine leaned in to kiss her slowly once.

            "Should we stop there for now?" Delphine said. 

            Cosima shook her head swiftly.  She leaned back into the edge of the desk and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands. She took a deep breath, as she put her hand to Delphine's shoulder.  Delphine stood waiting with her hand on Cosima's hip.  Cosima cleared her throat nervously, and Delphine felt her own eyebrows go up in curiosity.  Cosima leaned her forehead into Delphine's chest just below her collarbone and leaned back up quickly.

            "Would you put your lab coat on?" Cosima asked.  She saw Delphine's expression of surprise at this request.  "Like a role playing thing," Cosima clarified.  She touched her mouth in a clearly nervous gesture.

            "That's not really role playing.  That's just…" Delphine started to say and saw the slightest edge of panic form in Cosima expression.  She made a swift calming gesture with her hand.  "I'll get it," Delphine said and reached to turn the glove inside out as she pulled it off.  As she went over to drop the glove in the trash and opened their closet, she continued to murmur, "We can have an unnecessary debate about terminology when you're not trying to have a new experience."

            Delphine pulled a lab coat out of the closet off the hanger and checked the length to make sure it was one of hers.  She felt the material was crisp from the company laundry and gave it a pop to loosen the shoulders, as she put it on.  She glanced down at her naked body beneath the white coat and shook her head once, as she wondered how Cosima always managed to get her into such things as this. 

            As she came back, Cosima grew so delighted at the sight of Delphine's body naked under her lab coat that she cracked herself up with it. She bit the end of her tongue and leaned down.  Delphine felt herself smiling with no regrets already.  Cosima reached out her hands to get the edges of the coat and pull Delphine forward very lightly.  She drew her into a kiss. 

            "Is this… is this what you wanted?" Delphine asked her through a grin. Cosima nodded and gave Delphine her biggest, softest eyes entirely on purpose, Delphine could tell. She raised her eyebrows.

            "You're just so cute," Cosima said.  "And sexy." 

            "I aim to please," Delphine joked, as she turned Cosima's face up with her hands along the lines of her jaw and kissed her. 

            She felt Cosima reach under her coat to feel Delphine's body, as she pulled the two of them together into an embrace.  She reached behind Cosima to pull a glove out of the box by feel, while they kissed.  She noticed that Cosima's body felt more relaxed already.  She had to draw away from their kissing a little to look over Cosima's shoulder, as she made her fingers wet again.  She leaned in to kiss Cosima more, as she reached down to touch her from behind.  Cosima leaned away from the table to let her and turned a little to the side. She kept kissing Delphine for a long moment, as she touched her again, before she turned herself around.

            Delphine felt that she suddenly caught on to what Cosima meant by role playing before. As she felt Cosima's body, she tried to coax her open and felt more assertive about it now.  She held Cosima's body against her own more firmly. She kept her face in close to Cosima's to whisper in her ear.  She reached up to hold the side of her face in her free hand. 

            "You have to relax and open for me," Delphine said in a soft voice.

            She moved her hand back to Cosima's lower stomach again and pressed harder than before.  She touched with a firmer pressure.  She felt them both bend their knees slightly in response. 

            "Come on.  It's okay," Delphine whispered to Cosima. 

            She felt Cosima give another shudder.  She put her palms to the desk again and let her weight down into them.  She seemed to almost drape her weight on her arms and relaxed her legs much more than before. Delphine worked the tip of her finger into Cosima's body and felt it a struggle not to hold her own breath in her concentration.  She reached her hand down between Cosima's legs in the front to touch her and felt Cosima's knees almost wanting to buckle at this.  She pressed in closer to her to keep her held up.

            When Cosima finally became exhausted from holding herself up and wanted to sink into the desk, Delphine knew they would have to stop and find a new position. Delphine could hardly get herself to break away, as she could feel the intensity of the pleasure in Cosima's body.  She all but sank forward into the desk now, and Delphine worried about hurting her with how much pressure they were putting on her body against the edge of the desk.

            "Move with me?" Delphine said. 

            She saw Cosima nod heavily, and she seemed to prepare herself to stand up and turn around.  Delphine took her hands away from Cosima's body and stood back.  She stripped the glove off and dropped it, so she could get her hands on Cosima.  She drew her into herself and away from the desk and into a series of passionate kisses. As their mouths moved against one another's, Delphine lost track of her thoughts for a moment.  She had turned them around heavily, when they stopped. She got her focus.

            "Let's just kneel down," Delphine said. 

            She meant on the floor right where they were at the foot of their bed. Cosima nodded heavily and pulled her into a kiss again.  She turned the edges of the coat back off Delphine's shoulders. 

            "You can get rid of this," Cosima said.  She smiled softly.  "I think it's done it's job." 

            "Okay," Delphine murmured. 

            She pulled it off and let it drop to the floor.  She kissed Cosima again.  She moved them over a little closer to the bed, as she did.  Cosima turned and knelt down on the floor.  Delphine practically tossed the box of gloves and the bottle of lubricant onto the floor. She knelt behind Cosima, who turned around to kiss with her more.  Delphine pressed Cosima into the edge of the bed and braced herself with one hand on it and felt already less worried about Cosima's body pressing into the edge of it rather than the hard surface of the desk.

            Cosima leaned onto her arms over the edge of the bed.  Delphine got her hands on her again and slowly worked them back up to where they were before.  She moved herself slightly to the side and slipped her hand that was wrapped around front and pressed between Cosima's legs lower. She pressed into her and felt Cosima's back arch, as she gave a moan. 

            She had to concentrate to work her two hands as differently as she needed to now, one faster and with fuller movements and one much slower and shallower. She got a good look at Cosima's response this way, however, as she leaned back.  She saw her body shuddering with pleasure now rather than nervousness.  She leaned down to kiss her back and shoulder several times, while she touched her.

            She felt Cosima coming up into an orgasm very soon.  She tried to press against her with the base of her hand and actually wished that she had another hand and could touch her everywhere at once.  She felt Cosima's body start to tremble and heard her break out into a series of cries, as she felt her body grow incredibly tense from inside.  She felt her hands nearly pressed away already by the time Cosima stopped trembling and her body relaxed again. 

            Delphine got rid of this final glove, as Cosima turned herself around and put her arms around her neck.  She kissed with her for only a moment, before she got Cosima to follow her up and climb into bed with her.  She climbed in overtop of her, and Cosima drew her into a full embrace. They kissed for what Delphine imagined must have been another hour. 

            She finally felt her body was tired and turned onto her back next to Cosima. Cosima rested with her hands on her hair.  Delphine reached to run the backs of the fingers over Cosima's hip.  Cosima turned to face her and gave a smile. 

            "I guess you were mostly right," Cosima said.  Delphine gave her a questioning look. "It was pretty easy."

            Delphine laughed at this.  She knew it wasn't true.  Cosima looked deeply exhausted.  Delphine kept on smiling. 

            "Well, I promised to keep you worn out, so…" Delphine said. Cosima turned to her at this and grinned and lifted one eyebrow.  "You just wait until we can work you up to a toy," Delphine said.  "I have ideas." 

            Cosima laughed and gave an astonished grin.  She seemed like her usual self now, excited without much tentativeness about their sex plans.  She turned over and came up onto her elbow to kiss Delphine some more.

            The two of them got slightly dressed, after a long while passed, and went down to the kitchen put together a snack and make some tea.  They piled onto the couch with plates and mugs and sat on opposite ends with their legs tangled up in the middle. They were quiet together for a while. 

            "I have a question to ask you," Delphine said.

            Cosima looked up at her with a curious expression.  Delphine tried to frame her question properly in her mind. She had been thinking about it for a while. 

            "Do you think that you should try to find another relationship now?" Delphine said. 

            "Like another third sexual partner?" Cosima said after she processed this a moment. 

            "Yes," Delphine said.  Cosima made a shrug.

            "I don't think there's any reason to actively try," Cosima said. "But I'm open to the idea. Do you want one?" Delphine made a sound of concentration, before she spoke. 

            "I think that you need more people than me," Delphine said. She tried to explain more. "Our relationship might not seem as satisfying now." 

            "You don't mean sexually," Cosima said. 

            "No," Delphine said.  "I mean more than that."  Cosima adjusted herself on the couch to try and take this entirely seriously and give a good answer. 

            "I don't think Shay's going to disappear or anything," Cosima said. She made another soft shrug. "I've got lots of people to love," Cosima said.  "You know, we might end up with two other lovers out of this in the end." Cosima meant Ashley and Shay.

            "I've thought that, as well," Delphine said.  Cosima nodded.

            "Seems way to early to hope to get that lucky," Delphine said.

            "Will you miss sleeping with Shay?" Cosima asked her. 

            "Of course, I will," Delphine said.  "But I can fill any absence with work." Cosima laughed at this. "For better or worse," Delphine added. 

            "Well, whatever happens, I'm with you," Cosima said.  "I don't think I could get into another relationship that you weren't in, like it was with Shay at the beginning."

            "Really?" Delphine said.  She found herself a little surprised.  Cosima gave both a nod and a shrug.  "Okay," Delphine said.  "That makes things a little different."

            "If you're not interested, that's fine with me," Cosima said. Delphine gave a frown of concentration. 

            "I imagine I could be," Delphine said.  "I never really imagined something like this before Shay, but now it seems possible." 

            "You facilitated basically the entire relationship with Shay," Cosima said. 

            "I still don’t have the same sexual imagination as you," Delphine said. "You're the one who gets the ideas, I just help make them into a reality." 

            "I'm not sure it's that simple," Cosima said.  She looked a little self-conscious. "And I don't want my desires to be too in charge." 

            "They're not.  It's not like that," Delphine said.  "It just makes us a good team.  You innovate, and I facilitate."  Cosima laughed at this, and Delphine laughed with her. 

            "Well, let's just see what we come up with," Cosima said.

            "Okay," Delphine said. 

            They shared a soft smile from across the couch, and Cosima reached out her mug between their knees.  Delphine clinked her mug against Cosima's softly.  She paused for a second to let her smile fade, so she could take a drink. 


End file.
